Future
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Where Dark and Ueki meet. And other interesting things.


Future- year 446

Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine, neither are the songs, or Naruto characters. Dark, Eureka, Yasashii, Ueki, Ai, Cou, Mushra, Amaterasu, Kirei, Keisuke, and Odd are MY characters.

It's been a year since Dark saved the shadow pokemon, while it's been six years for Ueki. While Dark is 14, Ueki is 19. What they don't know is: that they are going to meet and fate is going to make them learn more about each other, not just as enemies, but as friends. But how they meet…that is a different story.

"Dark!"

A boy lowered the book he was reading.

"Dark!!"

The boy sighed, closing the book and getting up from his bed. He walked to the door and it opened for him. Someone stood in the doorway. "What is it, mom?""Dark…prof. Krane wants you to help him with something."

"Again?""Yes. He's very interested in pokema now. It's his new research.""All right." Dark walked past Lily. "Come on, umbreon.""Breon." umbreon trotted faithfully beside Dark.

_You look and act like your father every day… _Lily thought. _If only you were here to see, Kosuke._

"Hey, Ueki! It's almost noon! Get up!!" Ai looked down when she saw umbreon and espeon come out. They both stopped and stretched.

"Were you guys up all night?" Ai asked, putting the device Ueki had made her a few years ago so she could understand umbreon and espeon in her ear.

"We were." Umbreon said. "He was having bad dreams."Ai went into the kitchen to make breakfast for them. "Is he still asleep?""No." umbreon said. "He went out early to train.""Where?""Just two miles from here. Near a cliff that has a fast running river in it. A very deep river that ends in a tall waterfall.""Well, he'll come back." Ai said. "Yeah. He'll come back. When did he leave?""Near sunrise."_Ueki. Come back safe. _Ai looked at umbreon and espeon when she heard what sounded like a howl. "What was that?""That was Ueki!" Umbreon said. "He must be in trouble!"_Ueki! _Ai ran outside with umbreon and espeon. "Split up! Search for Ueki! If you find him… howl!"Umbreon and espeon nodded and split up. Ai ran straight ahead. _Ueki! Please be okay!_

Ueki landed on his back when the pokemon hit him.

"Is this it?" The blaziken put a foot on Ueki. "Is that all you're worth, brother?""You're…no brother of this one's."

"Give up. I've already poisoned you with toxic. You're near death.""This one will never give up!" Ueki grabbed the blaziken's foot and slammed him on the ground, getting up. "Yasashii!"

Yasashii got up and kicked Ueki hard with a blaze kick. Ueki slid backward, stopping near the edge of the cliff. But not far enough. Ueki fell over the edge, but quickly grabbed the edge. Yasashii slowly walked toward Ueki.

"Foolish little brother." Yasashii crouched by Ueki. "I feel sorry for you." Yasashii grabbed Ueki's hands, gripping with his sharp claws. Ueki gave a yell of pain. Yasashii leaned closer and whispered, "Now here's my little secret: I……killed……mother."

"You…"

"You couldn't do _anything_. The best you could do was just stand there and _watch_. …_Die_." Yasashii threw him backward. Yasashii watched as Ueki fell toward the water, then used a powerful toxic. Yasashii smiled, then turned and left. He stopped when he saw something run past him and saw a girl jump off the cliff.

_That girl's nuts going after him. He's as good as dead. And so is she. _Yasashii continued to walk. _Now…all I have to do is kill father, the one who started this._

Ai clung to Ueki as they were swept down the raging river. _I'm not letting go of you, Ueki! No way! _Ai saw that they were coming toward a rock. She quickly turned around so the rock would hit her back instead of hitting Ueki. Ai grunted when it hit her. It hit her so hard it was hard enough to knock her out. But she still held on to Ueki. Something dove down and grabbed them before they fell over the waterfall.

Ai opened her eyes and looked around. _Where is this? _she wondered.

"You're okay." Someone said. "That's good."Ai looked and saw a boy walk up to her. "Who…are you?""I'm Dark. I rescued you from the river. I got your friends checked out. He's…still fighting the poison. I don't know how long he can hold out."_Ueki. _"…Can't you do anything? And where are we?""You're at the pokemon HQ lab. Prof. Krane, the director, is still trying to help your friend.""Did you find umbreon and espeon?!""Yes. They came a few minutes ago. They're with your friend. They seemed…worried. They kept asking if he was all right.""They asked you?""Uh…""You're…are you a pokema?""How do you…""I just do, okay?""Your friend's a pokema, isn't he?""…Yes.""His injuries are bad. Who attacked him?""A blaziken.""Well, he'll heal." Dark smiled. "We'll do everything we can.""Thank you, Dark.""No problem. Get some rest." Dark walked out of the room.

"Okay."

Ai checked on Ueki the next day.

"He's getting better." Prof. Krane said. "His will to live is strong."_Because he wants revenge. _Ai thought. _Not only for himself, but for his mother. Get better, Ueki, quickly. I miss you._

Ueki ran, not really going anywhere. "Geez! Everywhere this one goes, nothing but black mist!" Ueki stopped, someone coming toward him. "What the…it can't be…Ai? Ai! You came!""I came……in order to…..kill you!""Huh?""Die! Ueki!!""No! No!" Ueki blocked Ai's attack. "This is…drat! It's an illusion!""Yup. Not real." someone said. "So, go on. Cut her down."

"This one…this one _can't_…" _Even if it's an illusion… _"This one can't _fight_ this woman!""How can you be so _soft_? I don't get it at all. Can't you do any better than that? The Ueki I knew wouldn't hesitate to _kill_…even if it was a _friend_. Die."

Ueki screamed, quickly sitting up.

"Are…are you okay?" Ai asked. "Calm down.""Ai? Where are we?""The pokemon HQ lab. Dark brought us here. It seems like you're over the poison. I'm glad you're okay. Here." Ai gave him a pecha berry. "To get rid of what's left of the poison.""Thank you." Ueki took it and started to eat.

"You okay?" A boy came in. "Hey. I'm Dark.""Ueki." Ueki remembered something and quickly hopped out of the bed. "Where's Yasashii?! This one is going to kill him!"

"Ueki." Dark said, coming toward Ueki. "You should rest more! It's too dangerous to be moving around, much less fighting, in your condition! You could collapse."

Ueki pushed Dark away. "Go away! This one is going to kill Yasashii!" Ueki ran out. _You'll pay for killing mother! Yasashii!!_

Yasashii stopped. _He's still alive! Well, well. It seems I'm going to have to kill him twice. _Yasashii went back the way he had come. _Bring it on, little brother!_

Ueki stopped near the fence. Ai and Dark came outside.

"Yasashii." Ueki said, facing someone who looked like him, except older by five years and was free of the line that crossed Ueki's face.

"It seems you have to learn your lesson again, little brother." Yasashii changed into a blaziken. Ueki changed into a sceptile.

_He's the one who attacked Ueki!_ Ai thought. _That's Ueki's brother?!_

"This guy's got the advantage." Dark said. "Ueki, what do you think you're _doing_?""Are we just going to stand here?" Yasashii asked. "Or are you going to fight?"

More Yasashii surrounded Ueki.

_Illusions. _Ueki thought. _It's double team. Just like last time. If he thinks he can beat this one by using the same moves, he's wrong._

"Are you going to attack?" the Yasashii asked.

"This one isn't going to attack. You're just using the same move like last time. You're really hiding…" Ueki shot a bullet seed into a nearby tree. "…In that tree."

Yasashii jumped down. "Okay. I guess I'll just have to use new tricks."The both ran at each other. Ai couldn't even see them, they moved so fast. She couldn't tell which one was Ueki. She saw a lot of moves being used, but still couldn't tell where they came from. The battle continued on for a half hour, none of them giving up. Finally, they both landed, panting.

_You'd better be grateful. _Kakashi thought, sounding annoyed. _I'm giving you some of my chakra. Defeat your brother. He's getting on my nerves._

Ueki shot a powerful solar beam. It was so large, it enveloped Yasashii completely. He screamed, but the scream soon faded.

"Was that…" Ai said, as Ueki stopped, panting. Yasashii was gone.

"_That_ was a _solar beam_?" Dark asked, stunned at Ueki's power.

Ueki smiled, panting. "This one….defeated Yasashii." Ueki collapsed.

"Ueki!" Ai ran over to him.

"Don't worry." Dark said, coming over. He helped Ueki up. "He's just unconscious. Nothing to worry about."

They headed inside as it started to snow.

Ai watched Ueki, exhausted. After Dark left Aidan's room, a worker at the lab, she stayed by Ueki's side and didn't sleep at all. She was too worried to sleep.

"Ai…"Ai looked up when she heard the soft voice. "Dark?""Hey." Dark silently came over to her. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" He held out a cup.

"Thanks." Ai took it and drank some. "It's good.""Yeah. It's my own hot chocolate. Everyone here likes it." Dark drank some of his own and they were both silent for a while.

"It's snowing." Dark finally said.

"Really?" Ai asked. "I haven't seen the snow for a while. Where we live, we don't see the snow.""Wow. Are you near the desert?"

"No. Close to Pyrite, actually. Oh! Well…I didn't exactly say where...""Close to Pyrite? But it snows there.""Not where we are. I don't think that Ueki's ever seen the snow. I want to show him when he wakes up. I don't think he's ever ice skated either. I'll make sure we do that too.""Doesn't his parents allow him to do anything?""Don't say parents!"Dark looked at her, startled.

"Sorry. It's a habit I picked up from Ueki.""Does he…""I'm not allowed to say."

"…Why does he so closely guard those ancient beads on his wrist? What's so special about them, huh?"

"…I think you should leave. I just want to be alone with Ueki.""…All… right." Dark left.

Ai watched, then looked back at Ueki. _Please…please be okay._

Ai looked up when she heard a noise. _I dozed off! Is Ueki okay?! _she looked at him and saw him watching her in a tired way. "Ueki! You're okay!""…Yes."Ai hugged Ueki, crying. "I was so worried! Don't do that again!""…Sorry." _What did this one do? But…this feels nice. _"This one… won't do it again.""Thank you." Ai closed her eyes, going to sleep.

"Ueki!" Ai said, when he walked into the lounge. Dark looked up. Lily, Prof. Krane, Eureka, and Jovi all got up and left.

"You're up!""Yes." Ueki kissed Ai.

"Ueki! Hurry up and eat! I want to show you something!" Ai walked out, but poked her head around the door. "And dress warm too!" She disappeared.

Ueki looked at Dark in question and Dark shrugged. As Ai had ordered, Ueki ate quickly. Lily allowed him to borrow some warm clothes.

Ueki walked outside and looked around. Ai walked up to him.

"What is this?" Ueki asked, picking up some snow. He sniffed it curiously.

"It's snow.""Cold." Ueki dropped it."You've never seen snow before, right?""Yes. It's like…cold milk, except frozen."

"I suppose. Look what I found! Come on! Follow me!" Ai grabbed Ueki's hand and led him to a nearby pond.

"It's frozen?" Ueki asked, hesitantly touching it with a foot to test it.

"Yeah. Watch!" Ai walked back a few paces, then ran forward. She jumped on the ice and slid forward. She skated back.

"It's very thick. Come on, it's safe."Ueki slowly tested the ice again, then walked on.

"Come on." Ai was near the middle of the pond.

Ueki slowly walked toward her, trying to keep his balance.

"You're so funny!" Ai skated toward him and held his arm. "Just imitate me, okay?""…All right."

Ueki followed her movements. Soon, she let go and he tried it himself. He slipped a couple of times, Ai chuckling, but immediately got up and tried again until he could get it.

"You can skate now." Ai said, as they skated side by side.

"Thanks to you." Ueki sighed."You don't have to be beautiful." Ai sang, startling Ueki.

"Wow!" Ueki sang, quickly recovering.

"To turn me on."

"Ooh, yeah." Ueki hid behind Ai.

"I just need your body, baby.""Hello."

"From dusk till dawn."Ueki skated in front of Ai. "Is it me you're looking for?""You don't need experience.""Take…" Ueki slipped and fell.

"To turn me out." Ai helped him up.

"This broken heart."

"You just leave it all up to me.""Let's talk about us, baby. Let's talk about you and me."

They both started to drift apart.

"You don't have to be rich to be my pearl." Ai sang. "You don't have to be cool to rule my world. Ain't no particular song I'm more compatible with. I just want your extra--"

"Well, since my family left me." Ueki sang in an Elvis voice. "I found a new place to dwell. It's down on the end of Lonely street at Heartbreak hotel. And I said, "I'm feelin' so lonely, baby. I'm feelin' so lonely. Oh, I'm feelin' so lonely--"

"I could die."

The looked at each other, then started to come closer."You don't have to be rich to by my girl."

"Don't have to be cool to rule my world.""You rule my world."

"You're the particular song I'm compatible with."

"I just want your--""Extra time…" the both sand, putting their heads together. "And your…kiss."

They both kissed.

"That's so cute." Eureka whispered. She and Dark were watching from behind a tree. "Why can't we kiss like that?""How should I know? I'm not them!""Be nice!""Fine."

They both watched as Ueki and Ai continued to skate, the moon shining on the ice like a spotlight as they lost track of time.

The snow was starting to melt a few months later. Ueki and Ai were still at the lab because Ai begged Ueki to stay a little longer. Finally, Ueki gave in and agreed.

"Ueki!" Eureka said, coming into the lounge. Ueki and Ai looked up from eating. "Ai! Me, Dark, and Dark's umbreon are going to a new library that opened up near the Kanto region! Want to come?"

"That sounds cool!" Ai said. "I'm in! Ueki, do you want to come as well?""Sure." Ueki sighed, continuing to eat.

"We're in!""All right! I'll go tell Dark!" Eureka ran out.

"Wow!" Ai said, once they were inside the large library. "Look at all the books!"

"Yeah! Amazing, isn't It?" Eureka asked. "It's so big!""Yeah!"

Dark was looking at a book on a shelf.

"What's wrong?" Ueki asked, coming up beside Dark.

"Nothing." Dark said. "Just his book. There's nothing written on its spine."Ueki, a good few inches taller than Dark, took the book from the shelf and flipped through it. "There's nothing written on the inside." He said, handing the book to Dark.

Dark opened it, then looked around when he heard pokemon sounds and saw he was outside. "What's……going on…? Eureka! Umbreon!" He looked around, trying to find them. "Ueki! Ai!" _Calm down! Think! Was there anything unusual that happened? _Dark looked at the book and saw writing on the pages. "There was no writing on this book a few seconds ago!"

Dark suddenly noticed a three year old boy climbing a tree, trying to reach something. A scarf. "Gotcha!" The boy caught the scarf and jumped down from the tree.

_Didn't he hear me when I just shouted? _Dark wondered, as the boy ran to a nearby house. _That child looks an awful lot like Ueki!_

"I told you that was dangerous." a woman said, as the boy stopped in front of her. "Didn't you listen?""I can climb a tree that size easy! Besides, this is something important to you, isn't it, mother?""That's true." the boy's mother smiled, as she hugged her son. "Thank you."

"Because it's something I gave her!" someone said.

Dark saw another person. _Ueki?!_

"Father!" The boy cried, tackling his dad.

"_Father"?!_

"Welcome home." the woman said.

"Welcome back, father!"

"You're always the little brat, aren't you, my boy!" the man joked, smiling.

_Ueki doesn't have a scar on his hand! _Dark thought.

"I'm not a brat!" the boy said, angry.

"If you get angry when you're called a brat, then that's just proof that you're a brat.""No it isn't!!"

"You protect our house and that's plenty." the man said to his wife, ignoring the boy. "And even in the unlikely event that somebody does come here…I'm here for that very reason.""I'm here, too!!" the boy said, jumping off his dad's lap in eagerness.

"Oh?""I'll protect our house, too!!"

"That's big talk for a kid who can't even climb to the top of that tree yet!""I can too!""I doubt it.""I can too!!" the boy ran to the tree and started to climb it. Two eevee watched from below, yipping.

"My son is much like a sceptile, isn't he?""He's almost exactly like you were when you were young.""I'm still young, you know."_What's going on here? _Dark thought. _Does this mean I've been transported to the house where Ueki lives? If so, then who is that guy who looks like Ueki? And who is that child?_

The pages of the book flipped and Dark saw he was in a field.

"This is bad!" the boy said, riding a galloping rapidash. "I have to get home or I'll miss the time I promised mother I'd be there! Sure, mother's always smiling, but when she gets angry, she's scary!"

"So they really can't see me." Dark said. "Also, when the pages turn…" _The scene completely changes?! Could it be…? That this…is the world inside the book?! _"If this is a world inside the book…then why are there people who look like Ueki?"

The pages flipped again. Dark looked up as a sceptile jumped down, a scar on its right knee. _He's grown since last time. _Dark thought, as the sceptile shot a solar beam, then bullet seed. _And he's certainly stronger. So that means…the pages previous to the one I'm on are past. And as I flip toward the back of the book, we go into the future._

He flipped another page.

_But if that's so, why do these characters in the book look so much like Ueki? It's true that when Ueki opened the book, there was nothing written on it. And next, when I opened it, a world spread out before me that was not the library. And the characters written in the book…could it be that this book……takes the memories of the person who opens it first, and shows them to the person who opens it second?_

"This one wants to get stronger!" the boy said, 7 years old. "This on has to hurry and get much stronger!""If that's true…" Dark said. "These must be Ueki's memories!" _I shouldn't see these!! These are Ueki's private memories!_

Dark tried to get his hand free. _My hand……it won't let go!! _"The pages!!"Dark saw different memories as the pages flipped. He saw how Ueki got his curse mark, how he broke from Team Snagem, the experiments done on him, and heard overlapping voices. But one voice echoed and Dark recognized it as Gonzap's voice.

"You may still have some light left in you…" Gonzap's voice said. "But your soul…your soul couldn't be any _darker_."

"Please take me to the shrine!!" Ueki's mom pleaded a nine year old Ueki. "Please!!"

Ueki stood by the entrance to the shrine. He heard a noise and entered quickly.

"Mother!!" He looked into the small room. He gasped. "Mother!!"Ueki saw a sword through his mother's stomach. The sword suddenly pulled back, disappearing into the darkness, his mother collapsing. "Mother!!" Ueki crouched by his mother. "Mother!! Mother!!"

"The ward…" his mother said, panting. "…Is falling apart…""Somebody!! Anybody, get in here now!!"

"Ueki…it's up to you…""Don't try to talk!" Ueki put his cape on his mother. "The blood…the blood…this one can't stop it…!!"

"You must protect…""Mother?!" Ueki asked frantically when she fell silent. "Mother!!"Ueki saw pokemon, controlled by anger and hatred of humans, enter the shrine. Ueki started to growl loudly.

"I see you over there." someone said. "Are you the young boy living here? My name is Amaterasu, the governor of Orre. I led this small army here when I heard that angry pokemon were attacking the shrine. We have eliminated the pokemon within the boundaries. But it seems……that was after you had killed the majority of them."

Ueki hissed, marks covering his body, holding his mother under one arm. He attacked the army.

"Right now, young man, all you are trying to do is lose yourself." Amaterasu said. "That is a senseless exercise. I cannot allow you to continue in this vein. You must be stopped!""Please, stop!" someone said, when Amaterasu was about to unleash a pokemon."Gonzap!" Amaterasu said, looking as he walked up to her."If you were to stop him, it would cost you your arm." Gonzap said. "Please leave this to me. Venasaur, use vine whip to restrain him.""Saur…" Venasaur wrapped two vines around Ueki. Ueki hissed when Gonzap came near him, struggling against the vines.

"Do not move." Gonzap said calmly.

Ueki snarled.

"Gonzap!" Wakin warned, scared.

"The one who wanted to come to the battle field was Gonzap himself." Amaterasu said. "He knew from the start that it was dangerous. However…"

Gonzap reached toward Ueki and closed his mother's eyes.

"Please, allow your mother to rest now." he said, looking at Ueki.

Ueki stopped struggling, panting as the marks receded. "Mo…ther…" he said, closing his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

Ueki woke up and looked around.

"Your umbreon and espeon are right here." someone said.

Ueki looked and saw Gonzap. "Where…?""Team Snagem hideout."

"Home…"

"It's been a few days since we saw each other, huh?"

"Yes…""You've got a bad fever…what's happened to you…?"

"What's wrong, Dark?" Eureka asked. She looked at him and saw that he was crying. "Dark?!""What's wrong?" Ai asked.

"Dark! Dark!!"

"Dark is crying." Umbreon said.

Eureka pulled at the book. "He won't let go…"Ai tried, then Ueki. Ueki got it free.

"Dark!" Eureka cried, as Dark fell backward. "Dark!!"

Ueki quickly grabbed Dark's wrist with his free hand.

"Ueki…" Dark said, still crying. "I'm sorry…!"

"Dark opened his eyes!" Umbreon said.

"Are you all right?" Eureka asked. "Are you feeling sick?"

Dark shook his head from side to side.

"This is a medical station within the library." Ai said. "We heard about if from the people who work here and Ueki carried you here."

"Ueki…I need to…talk to you.""Shall we go take a stroll?" Ai asked Eureka, seeming to understand.

"Okay…"They both left, along with umbreon.

"I'm sorry…" Dark said.

"What's this about?" Ueki asked.

"So when you opened the book, that's what you saw?""Yes…""One thing is for sure. What you saw is this one's past.""I'm so sorry! I saw your past without your permission!""It isn't like you _wanted_ to see it, is it?"

"But…your memories are something that belong only to _you_!""That's the truth. And so…just because you know it…doesn't mean that this one's wounds are a weight you that you have to carry."

"…Right. Ueki…""Huh?""I know I have no right to say…but there's something I want to be sure of.""Go ahead and say it.""It looked like your mother was stabbed by a sword that suddenly appeared from a place that looked like an altar."

"Yeah…""Did you find out who did it?"

"Yes. The person this one killed? He was this one's brother. He killed mother. …That was the first time…this one had cried in a long time."

"Hey…what were those weird marks?""That was also the first time the curse mark came out. Kakashi didn't take over, but the power was so great, this one lost control…and if Gonzap hadn't helped, this one would still be that vile monster that you saw.""Curse mark?"

Ueki explained.

"Okay. I get it.""Please, don't tell Ai about what happened…""Sure…I won't tell anyone. It's between us.""Thanks."

"Hey, Ueki!" Dark said, after a few weeks of being together after the library. "I'm going to the Krabby club with my band. Want to come?""Sure.""We're coming, too!" Eureka and Ai said.

That night, there was a party at the Krabby club like no one had ever seen. It lasted for a good 12 hours and the whole place was jumping. Eventually, Eureka, Ai, Ueki, and Dark headed home. Ueki was carrying Dark because he got intoxicated from drinking too many cokes after a dare from Mushra and passed out as well as Mushra. But Dark won the dare. When they got back to lab, Lily asked Ueki to watch Dark. She was afraid that he would get sick.

"Why does this one have to watch Dark?" Ueki asked, sitting by Dark's bed. "Can't he be asleep in his room by himself?""No…" Dark said in his sleep. "Father…"

"Dark." Ueki put his hand on Dark's, hoping to comfort him. _Oh, no…_

_Dark…_ a voice said. _Poor kid…having to lose his father at such a young age. His father……died in an accident. He was run over by a car that lost control. It's too much._

_Too many memories… _Ueki collapsed, weakened. _Darkness…? _Ueki wondered, opening his eyes._ Is this part of Dark's dream…? But isn't this… _Ueki saw the shadow of Kakashi above him and Ueki started to struggle as Kakashi bit the side of his neck. _It's this one ten years ago… why… _"No…no…" _This one knew no one could hear this one……but all this one could do……was scream…._

_Now… _Kakashi hissed, rearing his head back. _Show me. Show me the gruesome glow…of your dark heart!! Show me all of your sins!!_

_Help this one……Ai…!!_

"Ueki…!" Ai said, when he jolted awake. "You okay? Ueki…?"

Ueki just panted, shivering.

"What the heck…? I came to Dark's room and found you on the floor…twitching like you were having a seizure."

"This one…did this one…say anything?" Ueki was shaking badly from the dream, as he sat up."No. Nothing…but you sound awful. I'll get you some water…" She left the room.

_It's always like this… _Ueki thought, taking off his shirt. The curse mark was up to Ueki's collar bone and down to his thighs. It stopped where his clothes ended and he had no claws, fangs, red eyes or the purple aura. _After this one has that dream… _"This one has to be sure……no one see this one until the mark fades."

"Hey, Ueki." Eureka said, a few days after Dark got up. "I called two friends of mine over here. We're having a party. Dark agreed as well as the rest of the lab.""Friends…?" Ueki asked, bored.

"We missed you, Eureka!!" A girl said, as two ran over to Eureka and Ueki.

"How have you been?!" The other girl asked, as they both stopped in front of Eureka.

"Hey." Eureka said, smiling.

"Hey…who's the cutie-pie?" The first girl asked, turning her attention to Ueki.

"Eureka…" The second girl said. "I heard she got a boyfriend.""Are you Eureka's boyfriend?"

"Um, no." Ueki said, taking a step backward when the girl got too close.

"That's Ueki." Eureka explained. "He's a friend of mine and Dark's. Dark is my boyfriend, remember…?"

"I heard all about you!" The first girl said, as they both clung to Ueki. "Wow! You're so pretty!""Wow!" the other agreed. "His skin' so soft and white!!""His hair's soft, too! Like a kitty's."

"Cut it out, you harpies!!" Ueki cried, jumping back. "Stop pawing this one!!""Meet my friends." Eureka sighed.

"I'm Suya." The first girl said.

"And I'm Yama."

"There's just one thing…" Eureka said. "They tend to hang on to people, regardless of their sex.""We just want to spread the love." Yama said, innocently.

"Yeah. We have great big hearts!" Suya agreed.

"All new people have to undergo their baptism by snuggle." Eureka said. "It's tradition."

"What?!" Ueki cried.

"It's okay, Ueki." Eureka said.

"Purr! Ueki!" Yama said, as she and Suya clung to him again. "We'll be with_ you _the _whole_ time we're here!""Wha--? Huh?" Ueki was getting nervous. These girls were starting to creep him out.

"Let's put makeup on him while he's asleep!""Good idea, Yama! Ueki, you'll look divine in a "pink house" skirt.""Library, here we come!" Eureka said, as all three walked away.

"This is gonna be fun!" Yama said.

"I can't wait!" Suya agreed.

"Pink house"…" Ueki said, shivering. He was scared for his life.

A few days later, Yama and Suya left, trying to drag Ueki with them. But Ai and Eureka quickly stopped them and Ueki hid behind Ai, scared.

"We'll come back to see you, Ueki!!" Yama called, as they both waved.

"Wait for us!" Suya said.

Ueki shivered.

Ueki was training one day in the forest by the HQ lab. His umbreon and espeon weren't with him. They had decided to stay at the lab and be peaceful.

"This one doesn't need them." Ueki growled, hitting a target with leaf blade. "This one can train on this one's own." Ueki stopped with a growl when he sensed that someone was watching him. "All right, come on out. This one knows you're there. No use hiding when this one can smell you……Orochimaru.""Ooh, bravo, Kakashi." Orochimaru said, coming out of the shadows with Kabuto at his side. "Or should I say…Ueki…?"Ueki growled. "So…you're Orochimaru, Kakashi's sensei. Kakashi told me all about you. Have you taken over Sasuke yet?""Not yet. I've decided to train him a little longer. And I love how the nine-tailed fox brat tries to get him back.""Don't diss Naruto!" Ueki slipped off his shoes, ready to fight. He ran faster with bare feet.

Orochimaru smiled. "Oh, come now, Kakashi. I thought you'd love to see your old sensei. What's the matter? Scared?""I'm not scared of you!" Kakashi growled, immediately taking over. Dead wings burst from his back, his nails sharpened as well as his teeth, and his eyes turned red. "I'm not scared of you…sensei." _But…… how long can I go… without using……It…?_

"I knew that would draw you out. How is it? Being stuck inside the body of a pokema…one barely even human.""I kinda like it. I'm learning all about humans that I hadn't before. His life is…interesting. We're almost connected. Not yet. But soon." Kakashi looked at Kabuto. "So…you're that little brat? Man, you've grown. But what about your skills?"Kabuto growled, getting ready to attack.

"…Hold on, Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "Why don't you attack first, Kakashi? I'd like to see you in action.""I'm not falling for that, Oreo. You'll just dodge my attack and get me from behind. I'm not the little kid you used to train…Oreo."

Oreo was the nickname that Anna, who was staying at Orochimaru's hideout with her demon cousin Shadow, gave Orochimaru because he looked like an Oreo to her and Kabuto, who's nickname was Harry. He also got his nickname from Anna. Kakashi was doing it to make Orochimaru mad."…All right." Orochimaru growled, as Kabuto tried not to laugh. "Go on, you can attack him, Kabuto.""With pleasure." Kabuto said, shooting at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, not moving. "There's a couple things you still need to learn." Kakashi vanished. Kabuto immediately stopped, looking around. "First of all, you're too slow." Kakashi hit him from behind. Kabuto immediately turned around, holding a kunai. "Second, you don't attack on your own. You wait for an order. That means, you're being controlled. Whether you want to or not. Me, I do what I want. Nobody tells _me _what to do!!"Kabuto growled, getting angry. "You sound like Shadow!! Show yourself! Coward!""Coward?!" Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of Kabuto. "You don't call me a coward!" He slashed Kabuto's cheek with four claws. "Ever! Dark…" A black ball formed in Kakashi's hands. "Blast: the tragic death!!" He struck Kabuto with it and Kabuto crashed into a tree.

Kakashi turned to Orochimaru. "You're next, _Oreo_!"

Kakashi appeared in front of Orochimaru and grabbed one of his arms. "Dark…blast: the tragic death!!" Kakashi kept the ball against Orochimaru, dealing as much damage as possible. He let go and Orochimaru crashed into a few trees. Kakashi looked toward Kabuto's direction. "…I win." he said, and roared. "No one can defeat me!""Don't be so sure." someone said.

Kakashi looked up into a tree with a snarl and saw Kabuto. "How did…" Kakashi looked at the place where Kabuto had landed and saw Kabuto vanish. "…Of course. Clones. Shadow clones."Kabuto jumped down from the tree. "Nyah. Nyah. Idiot." Kabuto looked as Orochimaru came up beside him. "What now, Lord Orochimaru? He's stronger than we thought. Even without using magic.""…Let him savor this victory. We'll pull back for now.""…All right."They both ran off.

"Bye bye, Oreo!!" Kakashi called.

"I am _not_ an Oreo!! I do not look like a _cookie_!!" Orochimaru cried, as Kakashi heard Kabuto laughing. Kakashi sighed.

"I was hoping for much more of a fight, but…oh well they're cowards. I'm stronger than them, even without using my strongest magic." Kakashi willingly allowed for Ueki to take over. Ueki panted, sitting near a tree. "…They're gone. Kakashi, what did you do? And why did you go to second form so quickly? …You _know_ it damages us both." Ueki slowly got up and headed back for the HQ lab. "Bastard."

"Hey, what's this?" Dark asked, coming into Aidan's room. He saw a black crystal ball.

"Don't touch that!" Prof. Krane said, grabbing Dark. "That ball…… contains some of the power of Kakashi, the king of pokelantis. You must _never _touch it."

"Where'd you find it?""I found it in the woods when I was young. I decided to study it. It's very interesting.""Hey." Ueki came into the room. He stopped, looking at the crystal ball. Slowly, he came toward it, as if transfixed.

"Don't touch it!!" Prof. Krane cried.

Ueki didn't seem to hear as he touched the ball, then picked it up. His eyes turned red and his pupils to black slits. He gave a low growl, grinning.

"His eyes…" Dark said. "Someone stop him!"

Ueki walked outside, his nails sharpening. Dark, Prof. Krane, Lily, Jovi, Eureka, and Ai followed Ueki. Ueki lifted the ball to the sky as dead wings burst from his back, then dropped it. It broke when it hit the ground and black mist surrounded Ueki as a voice said, "Darkness, return to light. Light, return to darkness.""Ueki!!" Ai ran toward him, but was blown back by an explosion. Dark crouched by her as she looked up to see a large black demon with coal black wings standing in Ueki's spot. The demon was as tall as a two-story house. It looked down at them, its red eyes cold, growling.

_Those eyes… _Ai thought. _Is it…?_

"I'm free!" Kakashi growled. "I'm free!!""Kakashi." Prof. Krane said, stunned.

Kakashi turned to walk away.

"We'll save you, Ueki!!" Ai cried, standing up.

Kakashi stopped and turned back toward them.

"Do you think he's even _worth_ saving?!" Kakashi asked, slamming his thick tail on the ground. "This black lamb?! Right now, he's reliving his _sins_…over and over again! Closer to insanity with each repeat!! He can't stop it and he can't escape…the prison of his own _mind _!!"_Sad… _Ai thought, as Kakashi lifted his paw and turned it over to face the sky as he sat down.

"Listen and you can hear him scream! _Listen_!!"

"Stop it!!" Dark cried, looking desperate, as if he could hear Ueki. "Stop!!"

_Fear…despair…and darkness. Nothing left!!_

"Think you can save him? Even _God_ abandoned him!! A black sheep…a Judas!!"

_It stings to hear…Ueki's soul laid bare by a demon. _"Come back, Ueki!! Come _back_ to us!! We're _waiting_ for you!""It's no use! He can't hear you…he's _not _coming back!!"

_Ueki!! _"Please…"

"Maybe I oughta…" Kakashi lifted a paw. "…Just kill you now!!" Kakashi brought his paw down, snarling.

_Ueki!!_

A nine year old Ueki ran, crying. _This one is sorry…this one is sorry…forgive this one…this one didn't know…! This one didn't know…! That's why this one…!!_

"Where are you going to hide?" Kakashi hissed, appearing in front of Ueki laying down lazily. "You bear my mark on your shoulder. You have nowhere to go. They won't forgive you. They _hate_ you. Despise you."

Dark appeared, looking angry. "I hate you." he growled. "Despise you. You're filthy. _Impure_!""This one is sorry…" Ueki cried, his body shaking as he fell to his knees. "This one is sorry…"

"I hate you. Stay away, _beast_!! I _hate_ you!!"

"I love you." Ai said, appearing. "I love you." She crouched by Ueki, smiling. "You _protected_ me.""…Ai?"_Impossible… _Kakashi thought. _She's not one of my illusions!! Where did she come from?!_"I told you I don't _care _about your past. …I see you as you are now." _Come back. _"I love you…" _Come back to me…to everyone. Let's go back. Let's go back…to your human form._

_No… _Kakashi thought. _It's cracking?! He's breaking out of the darkness. Letting go of his guilt?!_

_You've been here long enough…time to move on. Let go!! Call up your strength!! Go back!!_

"It's working!!" Prof. Krane cried, as Kakashi stopped, then backed up, roaring.

_Ueki! _"Come back, Ueki! I _love_ you!!"

There was another explosion and Ueki lay where Kakashi had stood a few minutes ago. Ai ran up to him and crouched by him. _Ueki. _She thought. _It hurts to see him in this much pain._

Dark came up beside her. Ai suddenly thought of something. She slowly took off her choker necklace and stood up. "Dark?"

"Yes?" Dark was holding Ueki, trying to go inside.

"Here." She gave him the necklace. "Give this to Ueki when he wakes up, okay?""Hey, where are you going?!"

"To Agate village! I have an idea!"

Ai stood by the relic stone. "Celebi! Please! Show yourself! I want to change Ueki's past! As well as his brother's! Please! You're the Toki No Bannin! The guardian of time!" Ai waited for a few minutes, then turned. "I shouldn't ask other people for help." she stopped when she heard a mystical sound and turned to see Celebi above the relic stone. "Celebi! You came to help me?"

"Bi! Celebi!" Celebi circled around Ai.

"Thank you! I'll never forget your kindness! Celebi. Can you take me to the year when Ueki was born?""Celebi bi!"

Year 327-

Ai looked through the window and saw a five year old Yasashii, Celebi beside her. "Good. He's still here." _But how can I stop Ueki's father from experimenting on Yasashii? Oh!_

Ai quickly pulled out a piece of paper. A sheet she always kept with her to write down things to remember. She wrote down, "Don't let your father experiment on you. Don't believe him. Say no, he should use pokemon, not humans." Ai quickly slipped it under the door, rang the doorbell, and fled into the woods nearby to hide behind a tree, Celebi still beside her. She saw Yasashii answer. He looked around, then looked down and picked up the paper. He looked around again, then went inside.

"Cele?" Celebi asked.

"A year later. I want to see if Yasashii is still there."

Year 328-

Ai looked through the window and saw a six year old Yasashii and a one year old Ueki. "Okay, Celebi, when Ueki's five."

Year 332-

Ai did the same thing she had when she made sure Yasashii wasn't made into a pokema, then went to a year later. She saw that Ueki and Yasashii were still there.

"Okay, Celebi, I want to go back to my original time.""Bi bi! Celebi!"

Ai stood by the relic stone. "Thank you, Celebi!""Bi bi!" Celebi disappeared.

Ai smiled. When she was young, her mother had told her about Celebi, who was also known as the Toki No Bannin or guardian of time. While Celebi could control time and go through it, it couldn't create more of it. But it is a very special pokemon. Ai sighed and walked out of the relic forest. She looked up and gasped. By the entrance, sitting on the ground, she saw Ueki. _Ueki! _She walked up the hill and went toward him. Ueki looked at her, the stripe still on his face.

"Hey." he said, smiling. "I'm Ueki. Do you live here?"_He said "I"! _"Yes. I do. I'm Ai." Ai saw something around Ueki's neck. "Where'd you get that necklace?""I don't know." Ueki touched Ai's necklace. And Ai saw that Ueki didn't have the black beads on his right wrist. She smiled, knowing that he had never had a "True Form." "I've had it since I was born. No one in my family gave it to me."

"I wanted you to know." Ai sang. "I love the way you laugh. I want to hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well. I want to hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause your broken. When I'm lonesome, I don't feel right when you're gone away. And don't you know it."

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again." Ueki sang, slowly standing up. "I want to hold you high and steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high and steal my pain."

" 'Cause I'm broken." they both sang. "When I'm lonely, I don't feel right or that I'm strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken. When I'm lonesome, I don't feel right when you're gone away."

"Ai?" Ueki asked.

Ai smiled.

"I can't…how did you…?" Ueki hugged her. "I love you, Ai!""I love you too, Ueki. But we can't be together.""Why not?""Because…our families don't remember. Only you and me…I think. And I gotta go back to my grandparents.""But Ai…""No, Ueki. You've got your family." Ai looked as Yasashii and their mom and dad, and umbreon and espeon walked into Agate. "And I've got mine.""Will we see each other again?""Listen. Come here everyday and wait. I'll come back everyday. Don't worry." Ai walked away, toward her grandparents house.

"Wait."Ai looked at Ueki. He started to undo the necklace."Keep it." Ai said.

"Huh?"

"To remember me by."

"Okay."

Ai walked to the front door, but turned near the entrance. She saw Ueki smile as Yasashii hugged him and she heard him say, "Stop it, Yasashii! That tickles!"_Ueki. Don't forget me. _Ai continued to walk. _'Cause I'll never forget our time together._

Ueki watched Ai leave. And they both thought at the same time, _Goodbye._

"Back me down from backing up." Ueki sang, one night in the Krabby club when he was 20. "Hold your breath now, it's stacking up. Etched with marks, but I can deal. And you're the problem and you can't feel. Try this on, straight-jacket feeling. So maybe I won't be alone. Take back now my life you're _stealing_.""He's so passionate about his singing." Eureka said, sitting at a table with Dark and Ai. "Careful Dark, he might upstage you.""Eh…" Dark sighed, not really caring.

"He's so passionate because…" Ai said. "…His singing expresses his feelings and the feelings he feels from other people. This song is sad…so……he's remembering the time he was with Team Snagem……and all the pain he _endured_…….with Kakashi and being a pokema." _And…having that true form that only Gonzap, Wakin, me, and Amaterasu knew about._

"And when that memory slips away, there'll be a better view from here. And only lonesome you remain. And just the thought of who I've been. Grip falls away. Yesterday was gone, but today I'm fine without you. Run away this time without you. And all I have for fun you'd be, that face is staring close to me. But today I'm fine without you. Run away this time without you. And all the things you put me through, I'm holdin' on by letting go of you."

Everyone cheered as Ueki walked off, Dark walking past him.

"Show off." Dark said.

Ueki growled and sat beside Ai.

_Ueki…_

Ueki looked around.

"What is it?" Ai asked.

"I…thought I heard my name." Ueki smiled. "…I must have imagined it."

"…Ai…?" Ueki asked, as they walked to his house. She was now staying there, sleeping in his parent's room since they had left for the Kanto region.

"Yeah…?""…What would you say……if I wanted to be a pokema again……and have Kakashi…?"Ai stopped. Ueki stopped, looking back at her.

"…Why would you say that…? I …I thought you wanted to be human." Ai slowly began to walk again and Ueki followed after her."…I did…but the voice I heard…it was Kakashi's. He needs me, too. We both need each other…because we've learned to…..co-exist.""…Ueki…?" Ai stopped, now noticing that Ueki had stopped walking again."…I feel like…half of me is gone…I miss Kakashi…and I miss being part pokemon." Ueki gave a small chuckle. "But I don't miss my true form. I'm glad that's gone."

"Ueki…if you want to be together again that badly…then……it's okay with me.""…Really?!""Yes. Go to Kakashi. I'll finish building the scanner your father started…""…Thank you, Ai." Ueki ran off, remembering where Kakashi was.

Ai sighed and continued home. Once she got there, she went downstairs and saw Yasashii.

"Yasashii?"

Yasashii, who was inside the scanner, hit his head when he heard her. He came out. "…What?" He rubbed his head, looking annoyed.

"What are you doing?""…I…um…I'm just helping finish the scanner so dad can…"Ai smiled. She knew that Ueki and Yasashii's parents had left, deeming them old enough to take care of themselves. "You want to be a pokema again too, don't you?""Huh? …No, why would…""You don't have to lie. Ueki wants to be one again, too. We'll finish it together.""…Yeah!"

Ueki was in Kakashi's throne room. "Kakashi! I've come for you.""…Ueki…? You heard my call?""Yes.""I want to be part of you again."

"I want to, as well." Ueki picked up the stone ball. "Come on. Let's go home."

Kakashi's mark appeared on Ueki's left shoulder, then disappeared.

_Yeah… _Kakashi said.

"Ueki." Ai said, when he came in. "We fixed it.""Good." Ueki smiled. "Kakashi's happy, too."Ueki and Yasashii turned back into pokema. Ueki was a sceptile again and Yasashii was a blaziken. Ai was happy that Ueki was still happy, pokema or human.

Ueki lay on the roof of his house, one night, a few weeks after turning back into a pokema. Ueki was remembering his past, before Ai had changed it.

"_Don't misunderstand. This world is black. Just like your life, Ueki. There are no possibilities, no hope…you'll live on a pitch black path. So don't misunderstand…and think that one day you'll be saved." It was everyday. He made me listen to those terrible words everyday. His pitch-black words. Gonzap carved them into me. Before I knew it…they started to seem like the truth. Of course. Why wouldn't they? Even if I reached out my hand……even if I wanted to be saved……I was afraid. I didn't want them to look at me……with eyes of indifference. Or eyes of hate. "You're a boy who turns into a monster. Of course it's weird. The concept is disgusting to normal people; it'll only drive them away. …Well? Didn't I tell you? You're misunderstanding again." Even though my past has been changed, his words still haunt me. Why?! Why can't he leave me alone? "Are you going to die…Ueki? Well? Are you? …You're so boring." I'm not sure what was weakening. It was either my body…or my heart. If my dark, useless world is such a hated place, then there really is no point to my existence. These feelings. They spread like ripples. To be left behind….or to leave behind. I wonder what hurts more? It's…emotionally painful._ "It's something…….pitiful and pathetic."

"Whatcha doin', little brother?"

Ueki looked to see Yasashii climbing onto the roof and laying beside him.

"…Well? What's so "Pitiful and pathetic"? You've been spacing out for a while there."

"I…haven't told this to anyone before. I haven't even told the person involved."

"Yes…?"

"I was just…thinking about my childhood before Ai changed it. It's not a pleasant memory. I lived an isolated life. My own family abandoned me. It was around that time that I met Ai-san. But it was only once, when we were very small. I never learned her name when we met, though. I knew there was more than darkness in the world. I wanted to try to live the best life I could. Well, as a child…I failed in that respect. Over time…..I grew weak again."_ My heart grew weak. _"I should have understood that. I should have known. Little by little, I continued to lose." _The darkness is vast and stifling. In the end….it even twisted me._ "….I'm an idiot." _Hope. It turned to despair. I rejected the world and protected myself. _"I guess I'm just hopeless. Still, though. Despite all that. I may be hopeless…but she still….returned to my life. She came back to me. She stayed by my side. She listened to what I had to say. And she never got fed up or reprimanded me. Again. And again….and again…she's accepted me." _That beloved human being. Like the sky…both near and far. _"That's why…it made me so happy. She listened to everything I could think to complain about. And never looked frustrated. She accepted me. Completely…but at the same time….she didn't deny…that other people are as weak as I am. And I found what I had been looking for. Love. But I panicked. When I realized I was thinking of her that way, I got confused. Very confused, actually. The whole thing was embarrassing and I didn't want to admit to it. I pretended to not realize. At first, anyway. I put a lid on my feelings. I told myself it wasn't like that. But I was wrong. Some people immediately fall in love when they are sure they have found their soul mate. Maybe some couples feel that way. Well, fine. Fine. I don't care about that!" Ueki stood up suddenly. "It's just…I don't like it. I don't like it! It's so…" Ueki looked away as he started to cry. "It's so dang lonely."_ Even I want someone who lives on my level. I want to need someone and be needed in return. I don't want to just sleep. I don't want to just receive. I want to give…something only I can give. _"I want to find it. And this time….I want to do it by own strength." _Fueled by the many kindnesses…..and all the warmth you gave me. I want to start walking again. I don't want to lose to the darkness. I want to go forward. I want to believe this time…and not waste what I have. _"It's n-not…that I'm giving up. I'm bad at giving up. Really, I am. I'm…a greedy human being." _I want to find my own proof. My own proof….that I'm alive._

"That's pretty rare, y'know. Not that many people are so desperate about living. Are you feeling okay?"

"Feeling? Um…I'm feeling relieved. I think." Ueki wiped his tears away with his hand as he sat down again. _Is it because I told someone? Those were all secrets until now._

"Do you now? Good."

_Is it because someone in a completely different world……actually listened to me? Or maybe it's because…….he's actually very nice. _Ueki smiled softly.

"Anyway, why haven't you talked to her yet? Y'know, about all that stuff."

"I don't want to make her worry. At the moment…I'd like to avoid causing her any trouble." _We're going to be living together for a while. And she always puts others before herself. Knowing my feelings may be too much for her to handle. Although, that may be a conceited way to think about it. I'll be able to tell her someday. I'm sure of it._

"Wow, Ueki. You really _are _a good guy."

Ueki stared at him for a while, then shoved Yasashii off the roof.

"Don't make me kill you, _brother_."

"Okay, okay….sheesh."

Ueki laughed, jumping down from the roof and helped Yasashii up.

Ueki stopped near the corner of the room the next morning when he heard a conversation between Yasashii and Espeon. Umbreon was there too, but ignoring it as he ate breakfast.

"….He's a natural." Espeon said.

_I'm a what? _Ueki thought, confused.

"Yes." Yasashii agreed. "And he makes things…lonely. He's always surrounded by people…but he still seems lonely and sad to me." "That person changed." Espeon said, as if to defend Ueki. "Little by little. And yet…he seems lonely. Every time he was treated nicely… "Loneliness" ate away at him. That's what it looked like at least. But his smiles are nicer now. Like he pulls them from his heart. He's changing. I'm sure of it."

Ueki smiled, then headed for the kitchen as Ai came in the front door with groceries. Ueki helped her, talking with her as Yasashii, umbreon, and espeon watched. _He's changing. I'm sure of it. _

"_So what are you saying?" Gonzap asked. "What if you are a __**tool**__?"_

Ueki opened his eyes, then slowly sat up.

_I haven't had that dream in a while. _He thought, as he splashed water on his face. _Today could really suck… _Ueki reached for a towel, when someone burst into the bathroom.

"Mon Frere Magnifique!!" Yasashii cried. "Up, up, little brother! It is certainly time for a cheerful song to sweep you sonorously into a wonderful new day!! I don't know if it's surprising or expected that Ueki is actually an over-sleeper. By the way, I'm the type who sleeps when he wants to sleep and wakes when he wants to wake!! And thus, we learn new things about each other, one by one! I'm so touched! Shall I pledge to spend the entire day with you, not leaving you for moment?! Bye!!" Yasashii ran off, waving energetically.

"You're just leaving after all that?!" Ueki growled, and Yasashii stopped.

"I see! I see! So _that's_ how it is! Do you always get so lonely when I leave you?! Now, let us be off!! In celebration of the foundation of our brotherly love, let us go together and partake of quality Kanto BBQ, self-cooked!!""You really have a gift…" Ueki growled, as Yasashii eagerly led him to the kitchen. "…Being able to change the interpretation of things to suit your own purposes…"

"Hey, when can we eat the peaches?" Umbreon asked.

"Last time I brought crab…" Yasashii said, everyone sitting at the table. "…So today I thought I would humbly offer you peaches! Eat, eat! You may carefully partake, while showering me with your thoughts of gratitude!""Thank you so much!" Ai said, smiling.

"Faster, faster! That's it! Peel that peach that I might share in the sweet goodness!""Yes!""Don't work Mori-san like that!" Ueki snapped.

"It can't be helped!" Yasashii said happily. "If I peeled them myself, my hands would get sticky from peach juice!""Hearing you spout that self-centered logic with that smile makes me sick.""Worry not, dearest Yasa!" Umbreon said. "You can eat the peach that I peeled…if you don't mind that's it's already half-eaten…""Breon-san…how can I accept when my heart is already filled with your love?""Keep that up and I'll throw you both out!!" Ueki growled.

"What's wrong, Ueki-kun?" Umbreon asked. "Don't you get tired criticizing every little thing?"

"I'm…I'm so tired…you guys have completely worn me out.""Are you all right, Ueki-kun?!" Ai asked worriedly.

"Well, Ueki-kun, you look like you're about to collapse, so I'll tell you quick--" Umbreon said. "Yasa came here to see you about something."

"Huh?""We seem to have somehow strayed from the main topic, but I came here to see you about something!" Yasashii said. "Actually…""Wait." Ueki said. "Keep it simple. Tell me only what it is, get right to the point, and make it simple and concise as possible."

"Oh…it's no fun that way.""I don't want your fun!! Anyway, make it simple.""Simple…simple…hmm…should I bring a present?""What are you talking about?""What's this? And I went to all the trouble of making it concise!""That's too concise. I don't understand!!""You are indeed a spoiled frere. In that case…have you ever fallen in the bath?""What, what?" Umbreon asked. "What are you talking about?""That has absolutely nothing to do with anything!!" Ueki snapped. "Whatever it is, just forget it!!" Ueki headed for the front door. "I'm busy enough as it is!!""Wait!" Yasashii cried, following. "I promised I wouldn't leave your side today!""Don't follow me!""They left…" Ai sighed.

"How terrible." Umbreon said. "Mori-san, did you know?""Eh?""I'm pretty sure that crab and peaches…….are both foods that Ueki-kun loved when he was a child.""That…" _That's…that's so thoughtful!!_

"At any rate, it would be better if he started bringing foods that Ueki likes now."_It would be nice……if that got through to Ueki-kun, wouldn't it…….Yasashii-san?_

_I almost forgot. _Ueki thought, as he walked. _I need to harvest the Edamame soon. _"It's so hot today…""As a matter of fact, it is very hot indeed!!" Yasashii said.

"I told you…" Ueki sighed. "Don't follow me!!""What are you saying?! Who on earth besides myself would protect you if you were to run into bandits?!""There are no bandits here!! Anyway, I'm going to a place only Mori-san and I know about. I can't let anyone follow me!!""Your love nest…is it?""I'll wring your neck!! Besides, Nii-san, don't you get weak in extreme heat?! It'd be a problem if you transformed and fainted!""It's too late for that, little brother!" Yasashii said, as he changed into a blaziken. "Because I've already gone past the critical point!!"

_Argh!! My stupid brother!! _"Let's just go back to the house…"Ueki stopped when the end of his shirt got snagged on a branch and ripped a little.

"This must be what they meant by "Being kicked while you're down"!!" Yasashii laughed, as Ueki fumed silently. "This must be a sign from heaven that we brothers are to talk slowly, carefully, and deliberately together with no interference!"

"Do what you want!" Ueki snapped, getting untangled from the branch in anger."Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?""Eh? Um…""There's a portable sewing kit in my bag.""Nii-san, you…I'm surprised you were able to be in towns, being susceptible to heat.""Of course! I wanted to talk about your parents. That's why I came here.""You mean our parents.""Whatever. Just listen! Aren't you in touch with them? And you aren't that fond of them to begin with, are you?""It's not that I don't like them…I just don't expect anything from them…or want anything from them. I'm happy they moved to Johto. At this point…..I no longer have any love….for those who sell me for their own profit. In the people who sell me, like I'm a tool. Still, if I call them……for something like visiting……they might try to tame me again. I don't know…..if I could take that again. I…I hate it." _I wish…… that I could say……that I was better than that. But I too….would have sold myself…..in exchange for satisfying my own indulgence. And there were many indulgences. I hurt many people…trampled them. Abandoned them. I was so foolish. I'm not sad. I'm downright pathetic. I don't know what to do._

"In that case, I should be prepared to talk…about why I chose this lyrical profession overflowing with fantasy!"

"Were you listening…..to a word I just said?" Ueki asked, as Yasashii changed to normal. Ueki sighed. "Whatever. It's okay…""It's because…I wanted…..to create something. Even I, who has a charisma that wafts a noble refinement….." Yasashii took Ueki's shirt and started to sew it for him, since Ueki wasn't doing too well. "….Have times when I lose confidence! And so I had this uncontrollable urge….to try to make something…..anything. It didn't matter what. It just so happened that dress-making suited me best. At first, it didn't matter. It could have been cooking or gardening. I just wanted to make sure that I had the power…….to make something. Maybe I wanted to know….if I could create something tangible……with my own hands. If there could be something that couldn't exist without me."_Maybe I wanted…..to be needed……by something…….that couldn't exist without me._

"Ueki…I don't know what our parents say….or what Gonzap said to you in the past. But what's most important is your feelings. It's all right. You're not a tool. If someone like me…can have someone who is there for me…….then surely a good kid like you…….isn't as alone……as you think you are. There…finished. Put it on forthwith!!" Yasashii held up his shirt. Stitching on the back said, "I live for my older brother.""What have you done?""I have expressed my pure vow in tangible form that I at least will always be there for you!""That's no reason to embroider weird things on people's clothes!!""There are but three people in the entire world who can complete such fine embroidery in such a short time! Of course, number one is yours truly, who always thinks of his brother!!""You're the number one idiot!!" Ueki snapped, as he stalked off with his shirt.

"You really are quick to anger, Ueki! It's just part of your charm!""Nii-san…" Ueki stopped. "But, Nii-san…you may……be an idiot……but I don't think……you're a fool." Ueki looked at Yasashii, smiling gently.

_It's a waste. It's such a waste that everybody…..goes on living without realizing….that Ueki really is a good kid._

"Ah ha ha ha!!" Umbreon laughed, when he saw Ueki's shirt. "What is this?! This embroidery!!""It's my pledge!" Yasashii said proudly.

Umbreon continued to laugh, then said seriously, "This embroidery is overflowing with your brother's love, so take good care of it.""You can't say something so serious after all that laughing!" Ueki growled.

"As long as I'm being generous, shall I embroider something for Ai-san and Breon as well?!" Yasashii asked."Eh?!" Ai asked.

"Heck no!" Umbreon growled.

"There is no need to hesitate! I am in the highest of spirits today! As you wish, I shall embroider "I live for espeon" for you!""Don't sew anything! Don't come near me! Don't touch me!!""Sheesh…" Ueki sighed.

"The peaches are delicious, aren't they?" Ai asked.

"Hm? Yeah…" Ueki smiled. "They are, aren't they?"Ai grinned and Ueki gave a confused look.

"For Ai-san, I shall embroider "I like for Ueki"! Now, remove your clothing at once!""Eh?!" Ai asked.

"Stop that!" Umbreon and Ueki cried.

_You……are not a tool. You're not alone……anymore._


End file.
